


of pancake machines and sunday mornings.

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Gen, and i'm pretty sure you can't do that when you're being prosecuted, on charges of murder and vigilantism, slight au cos oliver goes out of town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: oliver comes home from a trip to discover the ultimate betrayal..... felicity brought home a kitchen appliance and has been using it while he's out.





	of pancake machines and sunday mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here's some olicity fluff for you on this fine monday afternoon. this is inspired by an actual pancake machine that does what's described in the fic and is dedicated to my dear friends, amanda, brianna, and asiya (room 208 forever!!!) and my dear friend dolly, and our conversations during hvff atlanta that sparked this fic. it is also dedicated to sarah for inspiring the ending scene. hope you all enjoy.

\-------------------

One Sunday Morning

 

The nights Felicity spent over at Oliver and Will’s were wonderful. Will was such a smart and sweet boy and she truly loved spending time with him, whether it was helping him with his homework, playing video games with him or just watching Harry Potter and Star Wars movies with him. She saw so much of Oliver in him and it made her so happy to see Oliver being a great father to him.

 

What she loved more than the nights she spent with her boys were the mornings, Sunday mornings in particular. They would always reserve Sundays for themselves and just being together.  There were fewer of them with their busy lives but there will so special. During her travels with Oliver, their Sunday mornings consisted of them laying in bed, all tangled together, smiling at each other, exchanging soft kisses, and being in each other’s arms. Sometimes, she would still be sleeping in and Oliver would bring her breakfast in bed.  It was the perfect start to Sunday.

 

This week, Oliver had a trip to Keystone City to discuss a proposal for high-speed bullet train between the two cities so she and Raisa had taken to caring for Will while he was away. They texted each other constantly and every night ended with a video call with Will and her talking about their days to Oliver and vice versa.

 

So this Sunday was not like her normal Sundays. She had woken up early to try and make breakfast for Will, try being the keyword here. She had used up all the milk in their fridge for pancake batter and pans were spread around the kitchen countertops, some with burnt batter and some with undercooked batter. Pancake batter had somehow found her way into her hair as well and she was cleaning it out as Will, who had just woken up had walked to the kitchen.

 

Will, with his hair slightly disheveled and still sleep, mumbled “Felicity? What are you doing?”

 

Frowning, Felicity spoke “Well, I was gonna try and surprise you with pancakes for breakfast on this fine Sunday morning. But I seem to be having some difficulties.”

 

Will asked, “Do you need some help?” Heading toward the fridge, he said,  “I can make breakfast for us.”

 

“No no no, it’s fine. I can handle it. Plus we’re out of milk… and eggs… and flour…” Felicity murmured, “we also might need a new pan… or two.”

 

Will looked at Felicity with wide eyes, Felicity whispered, “Sorry.”

 

Just as Will was about to speak, his stomach grumbled, “So what do we do now? Raisa’s off today and it’s breakfast time.”

 

Pondering their possible options for breakfast, Big Belly doesn’t have a breakfast menu, Felicity remembered she had something at the loft that was a perfect solution.

 

“Quick, put some clothes on, I have something at the loft. And we’ll go and pick up some groceries….and buy a new pan.” Felicity said.

 

With that, both went off to their rooms to get dressed and drove to the loft.

 

\-------------------

late Thursday morning

 

Oliver was finally home after a long week. As much as he loved being mayor and helping the city, he missed being away from his family more. He caught an early morning train and was home just before noon. As he unlocked the door to the apartment, the sound of laughter filled the air. He inched further into the living room and saw Will and Felicity playing some video game he didn’t know.

 

Felicity looked away from the screen and exclaimed, “Hey, look who’s home!” and paused the game. Oliver and Felicity met each other halfway and shared a small kiss.

 

“I missed you.” Oliver said softly, a big smile on his face.

 

Felicity returned his smile and whispered back, “ I missed you too. “

 

Will walked up to them and joined the hug. “I missed you, Dad.”

 

Oliver putting his arms around Will replied back, “I missed you too, buddy.”

 

Releasing himself from the hug, Oliver asked, “You guys have lunch already? How about I whip something up?”

 

Will went back to the couch and answered, “We had a late breakfast. Felicity made pancakes.”

 

Confused, Oliver asked, “Wait, what do you mean Felicity made pancakes?” He turned and looked at Felicity and Felicity bit her lip.

 

“Well, you see… I didn’t make them per se…” Felicity answered.

 

“I’m still confused, honey.” Oliver said.

 

Stepping back from Oliver’s arms, Felicity grabbed one of Oliver’s hands and started walking towards the kitchen. “Here, let me just show you,” Felicity said as she stopped in front of a device on the kitchen countertops.

 

Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and gestured to the machine in front of them. Moving her hands around, Felicity explained, “Technically speaking, Will made the pancake batter cos I just can’t seem to get the flour-to-milk ratio right. And you just press this button right here and boom! Out comes a perfectly cooked pancake right out of this conveyor belt here on the right side.

  


Oliver remarked, “But Felicity, my love, we don’t need a pancake machine. If anything, I’m your personal pancake machine… Every Sunday, to be exact. Oliver smiled at his own little joke.

 

Felicity chuckling, “You’re right, sweetie. But you weren’t here this Sunday and I missed you and wanted to do something for Will and it turned out to be a disaster and then I remembered I had this back at the loft.”

 

Oliver asked, “I don’t remember this being at the loft. When did you buy it?”

 

Felicity moving her head down, not looking Oliver in the eyes muttered, “2 summers ago...when we were broken up….”

 

Oliver realizing just why Felicity had this unique purchase, pondered on it for a bit and spoke back. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh.” Felicity said.

 

“Well, in that case, we can keep it here if you want.” Oliver said.

 

Felicity looked up at him, and asked, “Really?”

 

Oliver leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, “Yes, really.” He whispered to her. He moved his lips closer to her and she closed the distance between them.

 

After a few more pecks on the lips, Oliver chuckled, “Besides, I wouldn’t mind being given breakfast in bed every now and then.”

 

Felicity remarked, “Oh, is that so?”

 

Oliver added, “I’m kidding. I would give you breakfast in bed every Sunday for the rest of my life, Felicity.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that all.” Felicity said, leaning back in for another kiss.

 

\-------------------------

Many Sunday mornings later

 

Another Sunday morning had come and this time, the roles were reversed. Oliver was still out after grueling patrol last night as Green Arrow that ended with busting a drug deal and Felicity was up and making breakfast for them. She was blasting music from her phone and dancing while waiting for the pancakes to be ready, one by one.

 

She was mid-spin when suddenly a pair of hands took her by her waist and she was pressed up against Oliver’s chest and her arms found purchase on his shoulders. She leaned her head onto his chest and murmured, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

 

Oliver was placing small kisses from her neck and stopped right at her ear and whispered, “Good morning. Breakfast ready yet?”

 

Felicity turned her head and stole another kiss, “Almost. Just waiting on one more.” She said.

 

Oliver nodded and start to sway with Felicity still in his arms. They both stood in the middle of the kitchen, slowly dancing, just the two of them in their own little world. Suddenly, the timer went off and Oliver grabbed Felicity by her thighs and placed her on the countertop and set her down.

 

Felicity shocked, stammered, “Wait, Oliver….?”

 

Oliver barked back, “I got it from here.”

 

With that Felicity sat up straight on the counter and watched her boyfriend finish up making breakfast for the two of them.

 

“I love Sunday mornings.” she whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed reading and leave a comment if you would like to.


End file.
